


M4

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, i suck, i suck at titles guys, shouda wouda couda be drabble set but alas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего хуже хорошего человека, который заставляет тебя принимать верные решения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M4

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Kirisaki Daiichi 2016
> 
> планировался сборник говнодрабблов-кроссоверов с масефектом, но, спустя два месяца, ничего так и не взлетело, пусть лежит так.

— Обездвиживающие гранаты, — шипит Ханамия. — Обездвиживающие гранаты против целой колонии гребаных сектантов, которые стреляют на поражение. Шутить изволишь?

Хьюга морщится, что не прибавляет красоты его и без того перекошенному лицу. Ханамия отпихивает его в сторону, доставая дробовик из-за спины, и когда Хьюга ловит его за локоть, подавляет страстное желание отстрелить лейтенанту его хренову руку.

— Против колонии людей, одурманенных инопланетным организмом, капитан, — отчеканивает он. — Если оскорбления в сторону адмирала земного флота и Совет еще могут вписываться в рамки вашего эксцентричного поведения, то вырезать мирное население исследователей и терраформаторов, которые оружие едва держать в руках могут, — полный идиотизм. Медицинского значения. Для протокола, сэр.

— Для протокола, — выплевывает Ханамия сквозь сжатые зубы, – может, вытащишь из задницы кочергу и будешь их ею лупить? Не смертельно, зато наверняка.

Хьюга молчит и ждет. Его вечно кривое лицо, контуженное осуждением и недовольством, застывает перед глазами пародией на терпеливость и снисходительность. Ханамия ненавидит его больше, чем идеалистичного турианца, прибившегося к ним на Цитадели, и пилота с его трехгрошовыми сублимациями пошутить над каждым приказом и трансмиссией. Ненавидит от тяжелого, резкого взгляда правильного человека до идеальных отчетов командованию. Ненавидит особенно за то, что скрывается за словами про поведение и клиническую психиатрию.

Ханамия выдергивает локоть из хватки и с жалостливой усмешкой кивает на пояс для гранат. Хьюга смотрит ему в лицо и ждет.

— Их всего десять, — Ханамия проверяет уровень температуры оружия и скалится. — Потом я начну стрелять по ногам в ответ.

— Щиты выдержат, капитан, — возражает Хьюга, и Ханамия, черт возьми, не может сказать, не может увидеть, расслабляется ли хоть одна мышца под слоем легкой брони. — Если гранаты кончатся раньше, я сочту ваш совет использовать кочергу как приказ.

Ханамия определенно его ненавидит. Лейтенант Хьюга Джунпей не может даже пошутить, не сменив кислой рожи, но с гранатами обращается лучше всех. Особенно когда его совсем перекосит от тех вариантов, что предлагает капитан.

*

Когда у Хьюги пробивают щит, и пуля царапает по рукаву, Ханамия без колебаний наставляет дробовик на колониста, но Хьюга и тут не собирается ему уступать: одна вспышка стазиса, и пуля и ее несостояшаяся жертва застывают на месте. Хьюга смотрит на Ханамию, и тот знает, что этот ублюдок применит свои биотические свистоперделки к нему самому, если он не опустит оружие.

Ханамия наигранно ухмыляется и поднимает вверх открытую ладонь. Хьюга разрывает стазис броском, и колонист падает без сознания. Щиты, легко гудя, восстанавливаются, а рожа лейтенанта все такая же сложная, как и много месяцев назад, когда они высадились на Иден Прайме.

Надо было оставить этого придурка у маяка протеанцев. Пусть получил бы в комплект к своей мигрени бесплатный пакет дурно слепленных кошмарных видений. Привет от далеких друзей.

— Ты сломал шею своему наставнику, а я не могу прострелить колено хотя бы одному долбоебу на этой гнилой планете? — интересуется Ханамия, бегло осматривая его и делая вывод, что броня еще протянет. Эти долбаные зомби даже стрелять не умеют, боги, да от хасков больше толку.

— Мне было шестнадцать, и я был импульсивным идиотом, — сухо рапортует Хьюга, знаками показывая команде, что проход впереди чист. Ханамия встает у края стены, прислушиваясь к шуму в лагере. Последняя точка, гранат хватило бы еще на пару перебежек. Ханамия ненавидит меткость лейтенанта всей душой.

— А что, сейчас ты бы вежливо попросил бы его остановиться? — едко хохочет он. Хьюга отвечает только после того, как весь лагерь погружается в тяжелый наркотический сон, пока кварианка колдует над терминалом подземной шахты.

— Нет, я бы сделал то же самое. Только по другим причинам.

— Не хочешь поделиться с классом? — интересуется Ханамия, спускаясь в шахту первым. Он всегда спускается первым. 

— Он был расистом, психопатом, и его методы были абсолютно неверны, — отзывается Хьюга ровно, будто устав цитирует. Ханамия прекрасно слышит в этом прямое заявление о том, что он не погнушается приложить капитана об стену, если однажды перекошенной морды будет недостаточно, чтоб изменить его решение.

Когда отряд получает в шахте бесплатное приглашение на вечеринку с упырями и ползунами, Ханамия наконец-то может выместить свое недовольство несоблюдением субординации. Ничто так не способствует повышению боевого духа, как парочка раздавленных сапогом мутантов.

*

— Сэр? — Хьюга разве что честь не отдает, когда заходит в каюту. Если бы он это делал, Ханамия бы точно выбросил его где-нибудь на Новерии — разговор с адмиралом по поводу «блестяще проделанной работы по спасению колонии и ликвидации опасного инопланетного организма» довел его до того, что он в который раз со всеми благими пожеланиями послал и флот, и Совет. У него даже нет настроения издеваться над несоответствием кривого лица и прямой спины лейтенанта. 

— Отличный рапорт, — он лениво тянет слова, стараясь отравить их настолько, насколько его хватает. — Пришлю тебе звезду за отвагу и любовь к человечеству. Может, хоть ей ты выкрутишь этот штырь, на который тебя насадил дедушка турианец. Или он шел по акции вместе с хуевыми биотическими имплантами, а?

Хьюга не отводит взгляд, выжидает в двух шагах от выхода, как всегда, и хочется протянуть руки и выдавить ему глазные яблоки, и Ханамия близок к тому, чтобы потерять последнее терпение, когда Хьюга говорит:

— Я знал, что вы примете правильное решение, капитан.

Правильное. Правильное, еб твою мать. Ханамия вскакивает со стула, и со стороны, наверное, у его истощенного тела грация хаска, только что сползшего с шипа. Но Хьюга не дергается, Хьюга не отступает назад, когда Ханамия снова оказывается слишком близко. Ханамия смотрит на него без защитного шлема и наконец видит, видит все эти признаки слабости человеческого тела: морщины у глаз, тени в углах рта, испарину на лбу, бьющуюся жилку на виске. У бравого Лейтенанта Кочерги очередной приступ мигрени, и одним богам ведомо, насколько ему хреново. Ханамия сказал бы, что очень. Ханамия хотел бы, чтобы было очень. Ханамия бы порадовался, но он в бешенстве. Он ненавидит его за то, что его изводит какая-то собственная боль, к которой Ханамия никак не причастен — Хьюга не может уступить ему даже в этом. Так что он отворачивается и рвано смеется, смотрит с деланной жалостью — на настоящую он не способен, да и не за что его жалеть, и за это тоже нужно ненавидеть.

— Надо было оставить тебя вторым пилотом, – говорит он, обвиняя без особого желания обвинять. — Или повесить на носу корабля и заставить улыбаться, чтобы Жнецы в ужасе самоуничтожались.

— Я отмечу это как запасной план в следующем отчете, капитан, — бесцветно отзывается Хьюга. — Есть еще что-то, чем я могу помочь?

— Мы уже выяснили, что веселые картинки из маяка останутся со мной, так что нет, — огрызается Ханамия и получает то, чего хотел: тусклая тень боли и вины на лице Хьюги. За то, что как дурак полез к маяку протеанцев и заставил капитана себя спасать.

Даже немного обидно, что она нисколько не насыщает. Хотя что там, это бесит еще больше, чем все остальное. Хьюга впервые отводит взгляд, выдыхает и говорит очень тихо:

— Спасибо, Ханамия.

Спасибо, Ханамия. За то, что оттащил от маяка. За то, что вытащил твой зад с Идена. За то, что не взорвал станцию на Новерии вместе с целым выводком инопланетных жуков. За то, что не вырезал колонию на Феросе. За то, что каждый раз, когда одна кислая рожа появляется в поле зрения, ему приходится вытаскивать за шкирку попавших в переделку гражданских, ученых, солдатишек всех рас и цветов — одним словом, быть хорошим парнем. Спасибо, Ханамия, что принимаешь верные решения, ага.

— Нельзя так обращаться к старшему по званию, лейтенант, — почти беззлобно усмехается Ханамия, жестом приказывая Хьюге уйти. Он оборачивается, когда двери почти закрываются, и в краткую секунду видит то, что лейтенант так старается не показывать больше всего: мягкость. Мягкость опущенных плеч, расслабленных черт лица и слабой улыбки, той, которой улыбаются больные с коек, когда сжимают твою руку в ответ изо всех сил, едва шевеля пальцами, светясь тонкой кожей на исхудавшем теле.

Ханамия ненавидит своего лейтенанта за многое, от военной выправки до имплантов в пустой башке. За то, что нет страшней хорошего человека, который знает, какое решение правильно. За то, что он принимает Ханамию как капитана. За то, что уважает, как капитана, и принцип иерархии здесь ни при чем. За то, что даже выставленный на обозрение со своей немощностью, он остается сильным. Цельным.

И сильнее всего Ханамия ненавидит его за то, что уважение — взаимно.


End file.
